


Zack Taylor's Rangers Investigation Team for the Paranormal

by cabooseachievables



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Ghosts, Paranormal Investigators, Trimberly Week, Trimberly Week - Day 4, this might be the greatest fic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabooseachievables/pseuds/cabooseachievables
Summary: [SERIES DESCRIPTION]: Ever seen a ghost with your own eyes? Zack Taylor has, and so has his team of paranormal investigators. Their crew of five travels around the country to investigate hauntings and possessions while filming it all, just for you viewers at home.[Season 2, Episode 3]: Zack, Jason, and Kim visit a house in Seattle that has been reportedly haunted by a violent demon. Something weird happens to Kim and Trini enters the house to help her. Zack and local investigator Tommy Oliver conduct a Ouija board session upstairs. > Watch now.(For Trimberly Week Day 4 - Supernatural.)





	Zack Taylor's Rangers Investigation Team for the Paranormal

“Hi, I’m Zack Taylor. I used to believe ghosts weren’t real, until I came face to face with one. Now my team and I travel across the world on a quest to capture paranormal activity and share it with the world. These are our ghost hunting quests.”

 

Jason stops recording and lowers his camera, letting Zack take a breather.

 

“How was that?” Zack asks, picking up a water bottle from a nearby table. They’re in a hotel room on the border of Seattle, Washington. The rumors of a demon haunting a local home brought the Rangers Investigation Team out here, filming for another episode of their popular web series. (It’s amazing how many people like to watch a bunch of idiots mess around with the supernatural.)

 

“Uh, better than the first few attempts. We could give it one more try,” Jason says. In the corner, Billy provides a thumbs up as he adjusts some equipment by his bed. He mostly has the advanced, expensive technology with him, while Trini and Kimberly have the other devices in their room. As Jason turns the camera back on and lets it focus, Zack clears his throat.

 

“My name is Zack Taylor. I used to believe--” He repeats, but halts at the sound of a thud in the next room over. It totally ruined his monologue, and Zack was so sure that this would be the perfect take! With a dramatic sigh, he motions for Jason to follow him with the camera as he heads for the door and exits the room.

 

The hallway is empty and quiet except for muffled voices behind closed doors. Zack walks up to Trini and Kimberly’s door, knocking rapidly.

 

Inside, Kim jolts off of their bed and frantically looks around for her clothing. Trini lays back down, closing her eyes and humming when Kim mumbles something about not knowing where her shirt is. They’re both in messy states of undress with ruffled hair and swollen lips, and it doesn’t help that there’s more aggressive knocks at the door.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Kim shouts, simply grabbing the free hotel room robe and wrapping it around her body instead. Trini snickers on the bed, because her word choice is interesting considering what they were about to do. Even though there’s a grin on her own face, Kim whispers, “Shut up.”

 

Finally Kim opens the door, squinting her eyes when the light on Jason’s camera shines directly in her face.

 

“We’re trying to film the introduction in our room,” Zack says with a vague gesture towards their door. His eyes dart to her robe before returning to make eye contact. “Sooo… it’d help if you two lovebirds kept quiet for a little while.”

 

“What? We weren’t--” Kim chokes on the words as they spill out too quickly and her cheeks flush. Were they actually that loud? “We-- We weren’t doing anything.”

 

Zack nods slowly, then peers over her shoulder into their room. On the bed is Trini, covers pulled over her body, who offers a smug little wave.

 

“Uh huh. And Crazy Girl is just half-naked on your bed for fun,” he says, and watches as Kim’s head whips around to see Trini laying back, stifling her laughter.

 

“I… Go film your introduction, Zack!” Kim yells. That officially sets off the giggles from her girlfriend and the two boys. With the last of her dignity still intact, Kim slams the door shut and leans against it with a sigh. She can hear the boys return to their own room, conversation unable to be understood between walls.

 

When she looks back towards the bed, Trini is throwing the sheets off with some laughter still escaping her.

 

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Kim says, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she lets the white robe slip off of her shoulders.

  
  


\--

  
  


They park the van in front of an old house and immediately silence the radio. It looks like it’s been around for ages, and it definitely has seen better days. Now, the roof is falling apart and the stairs’ paintjob is chipping away. The windows look filthy, as if you wouldn’t be able to see a thing through them if you were to approach one. Yet, despite its faults, a brand new  _ For Rent _ sign sits on the lawn.

 

“This is it,” Billy says, unbuckling his seatbelt. “The guy we’re interviewing should be here in ten minutes. We should probably set up beforehand.”

 

Everyone takes their time in exiting the vehicle, mostly because some of them are apprehensive. If the rumors circulating are true, there’s an angry, terrorizing demon waiting for them inside of this ugly house. Their investigation team hasn’t exactly dealt with demons before-- not intentionally, of course. Demons are much darker and more dangerous in comparison to the average spirit.

 

But this is their job now, and at least it’ll make for a good episode.

 

Jason and Zack set up some cameras inside of the house while the others set up an equipment base outside. Having a functioning home base is important; while Zack, Jason, and Kim are inside for their lockdown, someone has to be on the outside keeping an eye out for any missed activity. More importantly, they have to be there for tech (and moral) support. While they finish hooking up their computer monitors, Jason and Zack return with strange looks.

 

“It feels  _ really _ weird in there,” Jason says. His body trembles with a cold chill that runs down his spine. 

 

Despite the circumstances, Zack has a wild grin on his face. “Yeah, like we were being watched the whole time. Tonight is definitely gonna be interesting!”

 

It shouldn’t be a surprise that Zack is excited about this, but Trini still scoffs as she plugs in a headset to one of their monitors. Leave it to their leader, Zack Taylor, to get himself into a terrifying situation with demons and still be thrilled about it.

 

Eventually their guest for the night arrives. He’s an older man with wrinkles forming on his forehead and hair pulled back into a ponytail. Tommy Oliver, a previous owner of this hell home and ameteur paranormal investigator. In the past, he’d experienced frightening encounters with the demon in question and even has some convincing photo proof. A video he recorded a year or so ago shows him and a woman using a Ouija board to contact whatever was haunting their home.

 

In it, upon prompting the spirit for a name, the board spelled out the name ‘GOLDAR.’

 

This evidence was compelling enough to hook the Rangers. An interview with Mr. Oliver would be a great teaser to post online prior to posting the entire episode.

 

“One night I just woke up to Kat screaming,” Tommy says to the camera, shaking his head as he remembers the events of that night. “When I asked her what was wrong, she said there was someone in the room with us. I looked around and saw nothing.”

 

[Dramatic zoom on Tommy’s face, and an ominous sound effect.]

 

“Wow. Must’ve been terrifying,” Zack murmurs. Then the camera turns to only include him inside of the frame, and his face becomes serious. “Let’s see if we have any experiences like this tonight.”

 

[Screen fades to black. The phrase “ _ IT’S LOCKDOWN TIME!” _ appears on screen with an epic guitar riff in the background.]

 

“Alright. Jason, Kimberly, Tommy and I are about to enter the house for an all-night lockdown,” Zack explains to the camera. You know, for all of the new viewers out there. “Back at home base are our engineers, Trini and Billy. They’ll be watching us through the cameras set up around the house and listening to our audio.”

 

[Jason’s camera pans from Trini and Billy back to Kimberly and Zack. Kim blows a kiss at her girlfriend.]

 

“Are you kids ready?” Tommy asks, stepping up to the battered excuse of a front door and rests his hand on the doorknob. Everyone is about to respond when the sound of something shattering inside of the house startles them. No one is inside yet, which can only mean…

 

“Go!” Zack shouts, and Tommy swings the door open for everyone to rush inside.

 

[Kimberly’s camera is the first to get a view of the house’s interior. The rooms are pitch black, resulting in the switch to night vision; everything is now a tint of green and white. All of the furniture has been covered by plastic sheets, which now wear a layer of dust. There is a narrow staircase leading to the upper floor, but the crew heads into another room first.]

 

“What the hell?” Jason whispers, his camera zooming in to show a broken vase on the floor. That was not there earlier when they had stopped by to set up a camera.

 

“The demon must be angry,” Tommy says. The teens continue to walk around the room, and Kimberly pulls out an EVP recorder to capture any disembodied voices or sounds. “They say a witch used to live on these grounds decades ago. That would explain all of the activity here.”

 

In that moment, their walkie talkies activate to the sound of Trini’s voice from home base.

 

“Hey, uh, Kim. Check that recorder of yours, I think we heard something.”

 

Without any questions or a moment’s waste, Kimberly pauses the recording and rewinds it for all of them to listen. The only sounds for a majority of it are their movements and conversation-- but at the very end, there’s something that sounds like a woman’s voice.

 

“Woah, replay that. What did it say?” Zack says, getting closer to the device for better hearing.

 

[Amongst their voices, a woman’s disembodied voice says something that sounds like the word  _ gold. _ The clip replays a few more times to reiterate this.]

 

“Gold! It said gold!” Jason exclaims in disbelief. Why the hell would a ghost be talking about gold? Then something occurs to him in a sudden epiphany. “Mr. Oliver, you said the demon’s name was Goldar, right?”

 

Zack’s eyes widen as he follows that train of thought, and he has to contain the urge to scream in excitement. This just keeps getting interesting! Kimberly goes back to recording, and prepares to ask some questions.

 

“Yes. And the witch was a woman named Rita. It’s also possible that we may be dealing with her,” Tommy says, and it’s not exactly what any of them wanted to hear, but is good information nonetheless. There’s a creak in the ceiling above them that sounds like footsteps upstairs, and the three investigators all have the same idea.

 

“Let’s split up. Tommy and I can go upstairs. You two explore down here,” Zack instructs quickly. He straightens the camera in his grip and heads for the staircase, Tommy following not too far behind. 

 

[Zack’s camera is shaky as it shows a cautious ascension of the stairs. Each stair creaks louder than the previous, but eventually they reach the top step and do a scan of the second floor. There is no one up there, leaving the footsteps to be a mystery.]

 

[Downstairs, Jason’s camera is now being set down on a table in another empty room as he pulls out a Mel Meter. It is used to detect changes in temperature and electromagnetic fields. This is explained in tiny white text at the bottom of the screen.]

 

[Kimberly’s camera is now aimed at her recorder as she still stands in the kitchen, alone.]

 

“What is your name?” She calls out and pauses, waiting before she continues the slew of questions. “Why are you here?”

 

The walkie talkie in her back pocket comes to life again.

 

“Kim, I’m getting a weird temperature reading in your room right now,” Trini says, a hint of concern in her voice.

 

Now that she mentions it, Kimberly feels the temperature drop around her. Suddenly the air around her has become colder, making the hair on her arms stand. Very briefly she shows the camera this, and then goes back to asking questions.

 

“Are you in this room with me?”

 

Her voice cracks slightly at the end, which definitely doesn’t go unnoticed by Trini and Billy at base. It’s clear that Kimberly is beginning to feel on edge, and something is there with her. Only after a few more moments do they also realize that Kim is no longer moving, and is frozen in place with the recorder in hand.

 

Billy is quick to pull out his own walkie talkie. “Can someone check on Kim?”

 

[Zack stops in his tracks upstairs, turning the camera to his own face to show a look of surprise. He mouths the word ‘what?’]

 

Jason is the one that comes to check on Kim, camera in hand as he re-enters the kitchen. He visibly jumps in fright as he spots her standing still, staring off into the distance.

 

[Jason’s camera makes a slow zoom to Kimberly’s face. She shows no emotion.]

 

“Hey, Kim? Are you okay?” He asks, taking a step forward. The room falls into a complete silence before she turns to look at him, and for a moment Jason doesn’t recognize her.

 

“Yeah,” is all she replies.

 

[The camera faces Jason now as he shakes his head. It’s a little too zoomed in, only showing his eyes, nose, and a part of his mouth, but he doesn’t realize this.]

 

“Something is up with her. She’s not herself right now,” he whispers, not taking his eyes off of Kim. She’s begun to take slow steps around the room, analyzing her surroundings as if it’s her first time seeing everything. Immediately, the possibility of possession crosses Jason’s mind. None of them have actually experienced it before, but he’s seen it on a lot of other ghost hunting shows, and it’s almost always like this.

 

[Back at base, Trini removes her headphones and gets up from her seat at the computers. She walks off screen, leaving their makeshift tent and a confused Billy behind.]

 

“Kim, are you sure you’re okay?” Jason questions again, approaching her even more. Silence again. Eventually she actually looks at him, and there’s a look on her face that he’s never seen before.

 

[There’s a sudden noise from the front and Jason’s camera whips around the face it, only to find Trini entering the house.]

 

“Kim. Kimberly,” Trini says softly, walking towards her girlfriend. Kim doesn’t move an inch. She only stares at Trini, her face showing a slight shift from it’s odd expression. “Look at me. We need to get you out of here, okay?”

 

“I don’t… want to,” Kim whispers. The words come out in a voice that sounds conflicted-- torn between going with her girlfriend and being held back by something or  _ someone _ in this house. But Trini bravely grabs her hand, bringing warmth to what Kim realizes is a cold body. Her own body.

 

“Come on.”

 

[Trini pulls Kim along with her towards the front door, and Jason’s camera follows them as they leave. Once they’re out of sight, the sound of Jason letting out a breath of relief can be heard.]

 

[Upstairs, Zack and Tommy are sitting in a dark room across from each other. Between them is a spirit box, which creates a loud vortex of white noise for the spirits to speak into. So far, they’ve gotten small phrases from a deeper, male voice that differs from the one in the kitchen. None of the words have been decipherable, however.]

 

“Who are you?’ Zack asks for the third time, running a hand through his jet black hair. They stare at the spirit box, waiting patiently before something comes through.

 

_ Goldar. _

 

“It said Goldar.” Tommy’s eyes widen as he processes what he just heard. Zack is also in a state of shock, glancing around at the camera in the corner with a face that reads  _ did you hear that?! _

 

[This clip repeats several times, including their surprised gasps.]

 

“Goldar, why are you here?” Zack pushes for a little more, with the hope that they’re finally on a roll with answers. Nothing comes out of the spirit box, so Tommy asks the same question this time instead. While they’re waiting for an answer, eyes directed at the device, they don’t realize what is happening to their camera.

 

[From the corner camera’s point of view, there is visible shaking. Suddenly with what appears to be a hard shove, the entire camera tips over along with it’s stand. The view from this camera shows it’s collision with the floor and a flurry of motion as Zack rushes to pick it up. This clip also repeats three times, with the commentary of Zack.

 

“ _ Did Goldar shove my camera over because of our questions? What a dick. _ ”]

 

[The episode cuts back to base, where Billy, Trini, and Kimberly are sitting by the computers. Billy is still doing his job, while Trini is whispering to her girlfriend in a cautious tone.]

 

“How are you feeling now?” Trini asks, eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Her hand is still intertwined with Kim’s, with Trini’s thumb rubbing gentle circles across her skin.

 

“Better, really. I just feel drained,” Kim says. Her eyes close from the exhaustion; inside of the house, it just felt like something was feeding off of her energy. This was new, something none of them had ever experienced before. Surely some kind of possession by one of the entities within the house. Thank god for Trini, because Jason’s efforts weren’t doing much to pull Kim out of whatever state she was in. “Thank you, Trini.”

 

Trini presses a chaste kiss to her lips, forgetting about the cameras surrounding them.

 

“I should actually do my job now,” Trini laughs, and turns to the computer monitor in front of her. Just in time to see camera #7 topple over in the room with Zack and Tommy.

 

Something is  _ seriously _ wrong with this house.

 

[After a brief montage of clips throughout the lockdown and substantial evidence they collected, the scene switches to show Zack standing in front of a Krispy Kreme. Jason is recording as always, with his reflection showing in the store’s window. Credits begin to pop up at the bottom of the screen. Most of the names are their own.]

 

“Tommy Oliver’s house was literally a house from hell. I don’t know what he’s going to do with that place, but we’re not going back. Especially not Kim,” Zack says with a snicker. Behind him, Kim and Trini hold up their middle fingers in response to the comment. “We got some pretty awesome footage there. Anyway, thanks for watching another episode of Zack Taylor’s Rangers Investigation Team for the Paranormal! Tune in next week for another episode. Oh yeah, and uh, here’s a bonus clip.”

 

[The bonus clip shows Kim and Trini kissing outside of their hotel room, unaware of Zack’s presence with a camera. He clears his throat loudly, scaring both of the girls as they break apart. This sends Trini into a fit of rage, hands balling into fists.

 

“ _ You’re dead, Taylor!” _

 

The last view is of the floor as Zack begins to run away.]

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this and this is absolutely a one shot but if anyone wants this to turn into a series, I'd gladly do it. Happy Trimberly Week!
> 
> Hmu @ cabooseachievables on tumblr for more gay shit :)


End file.
